Rikku's Love
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Rikku finds true feelings for the High Summoner that defeated Sin. Will Yuna share the same feelings?


As Rikku listened to her best friend Yuna sing, she got strange feelings inside her gut. Her nerves raced and exploded. She put back her short golden hair and smiled. Her cheery personality always got her through the worst of situations, but this was one case where her nerves got the best of her. She didn't quite understand what she was feeling, but her made her more than nervous. As Yuna finished her song, they all clapped cheerfully.

Later, Rikku saw her friend near the edge of the ship. She stood there, her mind wondering. Rikku knew this journey was hard on them. Sphere hunting was hard work, but she knew it had to be done. She turned and began talking to the woman of few words, Paine. Her silver hair and her Gothic look made her seem like a quiet person, but she was far more talkative than she gave her credit for. The silence was broken however by Yuna.

"Who is Leene?" she shouted. Everyone stared, making her feel embarrassed.

Rikku herself decided to go inside, away from the chaos. The halls were quiet and the ride in the elevator made her think about her nerves and what could be triggering them. The door slide open and she stepped into the bar/room that they all shared. Walking up the steps, she herself was very tired, but she didn't really feel tired. Plopping down on her bed, Rikku stared up at the ceiling and dwelled into her own mind. It was then she realized why she had those churns in her stomach.

"I'm in love with Yunie!" she yelled.

She was sure she was alone, but she didn't care. Although, these feelings she had for her best friend were not something she wanted to share with Paine or Brother. In fact, years ago she had a small crush on Tidus, the Zanarkand boy who traveled with Sin and Auron. True that she never acted on those feelings, but he preferred Yuna to her. Everyone did. Everywhere they went it was always about Yuna. The Summoner who defeated Sin, the daughter of Lord Braska, the most famous person in Spira. In truth, Rikku was jealous. She had helped in their journey and nobody remembered her or the rest of Yuna's Guardians.

"It's not fair!" cried Rikku. Tears began coming down her cheek and she turned over and cried into her pillow.

"Rikku?" asked a voice.

She could tell it was Yuna checking up on her. Rikku listened as Yuna made her way up the steps and felt her sit down on the bed. Her gentle hand touched Rikku's shoulder. Yuna didn't know how to respond with her friend in pain, but she didn't have to work hard. Rikku lifted her head up and stared at the Summoner with her watery eyes.

"What's wrong Rikku?"

"Nothing," she sniffled.

"Was my singing that terrible?"

"Of course not Yunie! It's just..."

"What?"

"You,"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing! Well, we never got recognition."

"Huh?"

"When we defeated Sin, everyone cheered how High Summoner Yuna defeated Sin and no one gave two craps about the Guardians who helped her!"

"I care Rikku. I've always cared."

"Thanks Yunie. And can I ask you something personal?"

"Anything,"

"What were your feelings toward Tidus? Your true feelings?"

"Well..." she gave it some thought. "I loved him. I felt that he was the person I was meant to be with, but he all a dream."

"You know, I kinda had a thing for him. He was annoying sometimes, but I really did have feelings for him."

"Why didn't you say anything to him?"

"He preferred you to me. I would've just gotten in the way."

"Nonsense Rikku! I'm sure he would've felt the same about you. After all, you met him first." Yuna smiled.

"Thanks. And there is something else."

"Yes?"

"Those feelings you had for Tidus? I think I have those same feelings."

"For who?" Rikku was hesitant.

"For... you."

"Me?!" shouted Yuna in surprise. "Interesting. I've never really been with a female before."

"What are you saying Yunie?"

"Let's make love together! Let's see if it's what we truly want!"

"You sure?"

Her words were drowned by the passionate kiss Yuna gave her. Rikku liked the feeling of her friends warm lips upon hers. Her eyes slowly closed and the two wrapped their arms around each other, giving into their feelings. Rikku was happiest then she ever had been just by the kiss by Yuna. Her tongue was being massaged by Yuna's tongue and she went with the flow. As they tongue kissed, Rikku pushed her friends head closer, wanting the moment to last. Before long, they released and saliva came from their mouths. They both smiled and giggled.

"How was that Rikku?"

"Better than I dreamed Yuna. Do you wanna go all the way?"

"You bet!" she laughed.

Yuna climbed on top of the blonde hair girl and they kissed once again. She took of Rikku's blue head and tossed it. Rikku's bathed in the warm kissed given to her by her Summoner friends. As the passion increased, she removed her red scarf and also tossed it. Weirdly, they both had landed side by side. Yuna slowly moved down Rikku's body, kissing everywhere. Rikku smiled ans at up, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra and removing it for Yuna.

She stared at her friends breasts. Small, but big enough to get a grasp on them. Her nipples were hard and Yuna knew that Rikku wanted this desperately. Smiling, she pushed Rikku back down and laid her head on her friends chest, gently licking her nipples. Rikku moaned for a second, but calmed down. While licking one nipple, Yuna used her hand and grabbed the other breast, massaging it slowly. One of Rikku's legs rose and her private area began acting up.

"Yunie..."

The more Yuna licked her best friend, the louder her moans got. When Yuna was finished with licking her nipples, she kissed her way down some more. Reaching Rikku's short shorts, she could see a tiny wet spot. She laughed a little and looked up at her.

"My Rikku, you sure are excited."

"Can't control it Yunie!"

"We better relieve it then huh?"

Yuna undid the buttons on Rikku's short and took them off. As they slid down her long legs, Rikku began shaking, nervous about her friend seeing her vagina so wet. Even her underwear was wet, but more wet than her shorts were. Yuna smiled and moved a part of her panties out of the way, allowing access to Rikku's soaking pussy. She moved her head forward and inhaled the womanly scent of her friend. Giving Rikku a wink, she began to lick the soaking cunt.

"Yunie!" shouted Rikku.

The movements of Yuna's tongue got Rikku more than excited. She had never been touched there before and it was alien to her. As Yuna continued, she got calm and eventually began feeling the need to let out what she thought about it all. Thus, Rikku moaned Yuna's name countless times, making Yuna pleased that she was in fact pleasing her friend sexually.

Rikku still began getting wet and Yuna noticed this easily. She heard her friend slurping up her juices, not sure to feel disgusted or turned on by the act. To help with it all, Yuna lifted Rikku's legs onto her shoulders. She didn't mind since all that was on her mind was Yuna pleasing her in every possible way. Once her legs were comfortably on her shoulders, Yuna continued licking. The moans turned into shouts, especially when Yuna's tongue entered her pussy, adding to the pleasure.

"Yunie! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

The feeling of her friends tongue licking her clit was amazing for Rikku. She squirmed as the pleasure increased. Her hands felt her own body, eventually reaching her breasts and squeezing them. Rikku touched her own nipples with her fingers and pinched them. A small shriek escaped her mouth and Yuna just kept on licking. Before long, her juices stopped coming out and she got used to it. Yuna stopped licking her friend slowly. She took the edges of Rikku's panties and slid them down her legs, taking them off and throwing them to the floor.

Seeing her best friends naked body was like seeing the most valuable Sphere in all of Spira, an honor and looked beautiful. Yuna reached behind her and untied her Summoners uniform that she wore for her small performance. She slowly finished untying and let it drop. Taking the edges of her shoulders, she removed the uniform and allowed Rikku to see a black bra concealing her medium sized breasts. Rikku sat up and watched her friend strip.

Yuna got off the bed and slowly took off her skirt, revealing solid pink panties. She smiled at Rikku and rejoined her on the bed. As Yuna got on top, Rikku moved fast and flipped them over so that she was on top. Yuna giggled a little and planted her lips upon her friends. Rikku's hands cruised Yuna's body, feeling the softness of her skin. Their passionate kissing made Rikku feel that this was right, that is was truly love.

"Yunie..."

"Yes Rikku?"

"This feels right."

"I know it does. I love you Rikku."

"I love you too Yuna."

Rikku decided to demonstrate this love by moving down her body. She unclipped Yuna's bra and slowly took it off, bathing in the moment of seeing her breasts for the first time. When her bra was all the way off, Rikku stared at the boobs of her friend. Yuna felt embarrassed, but Rikku relieved her. She inched close and began licking her nipples, occasionally sucking on them. As she did this, Yuna was moaning loudly.

"Rikku! Yes! Oh yeah! Don't stop Rikku! Don't stop!"

But she did, which made Yuna upset. Rikku turned her friend over on her stomach. Yuna lifted her ass up a little, expecting Rikku to do more. That is exactly what Rikku did. Her hands felt Yuna's ass cheeks with great passion. After smacking her cheeks, Rikku forced off Yuna's panties and began to pleasure her pussy. The Summoner placed her head deep in the pillow and concealed her loud moaning. Rikku found a rather unique taste to pussy and she liked it.

As she ate out her best friend, her hands grasped Yuna's ass cheeks. At the pillow, Yuna lifted her head up, bit her nail, and tried to conceal her own moans. She moved her head down and watched as the upside down image of Rikku ate her out. It was hot for her and it showed. Rikku quickly noticed that her friend was getting wet and she shook her head.

"Am I pleasing you enough Yunie?"

"I'm think so Rikku."

She smiled and commenced with drinking up her friend's juices, not letting any of it got o waste. When all was drunk up, Rikku licked her lips and sat back, finished with Yuna's cunt. She got up and crawled over to Rikku, kissing her cum soaked lips. As they kissed, their tongues found each other and it was the hottest thing Rikku had ever experienced. Although, Yuna had one alst thing to do before they would be finished.

Yuna released from the kiss and had Rikku stay where she was. She sat on the bed as well, her legs spread and her knee's kneeling up (Don't know how to put it). Yuna grabbed the bottom of Rikku's legs and dragged her over to her, their legs intersecting. After some rearranging, Rikku saw that their pussies were just about to touch. She got nervous a little, but didn't let it bother her. Yuna moved an inch closer and their cunts touched, sending a small bit of pleasure running through Rikku.

Yuna started to moved her lower body up and down, rubbing her pussy against Rikku's. She got the message and began doing the same to Yuna. One arm kept each of them on balance while their other hands joined together. The immense feeling of their scissoring was incredible, much better than Rikku had ever imagined. The Summoner moaned loudly and bent forward, still rubbing hers against her friends. Rikku did the same and they hugged, followed by a more passionate session of making out.

Making out with Yuna and having their cunts rub together gave Rikku the benefit of a doubt that this was a turning point for her. Saliva was exchanged and it got more intense when the rubbing intensified. Rikku was sure their moans could be heard throughout the ship, but she didn't care. She loved Yuna and their love should be known. This went on for a few minutes before Rikku spoke.

"Yunie! I'm gonna come soon!"

"I am too Rikku! I am too!"

"Let's do it together!"

"Yes, lets!"

With that, they rubbed each other one final time and their orgasms erupted at the same time. Juices came out of them and it made a small mess on Rikku's bed. This didn't bother them as their quick panting turned to drowsiness. They separated and laid down beside each other, arm to arm. Looking into each others eyes, Rikku sensed that this was a sign of something bigger. Yuna felt the same way.

"That was incredible. Thank you for that Yuna."

"No problem Rikku." she said as she kissed her friend.

"Can we do it again sometime?"

"Every night we can."

"I love you Yuna. More than anything."

"I love you too Rikku. More than I ever loved Tidus."

Rikku smiled and they both drifted off to sleep, naked on the sheets, holding each other as if it was their last day. Half an hour later, Paine came in and also prepared to got to bed. Seeing her two friends naked and sleeping together made her smile.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." she said as she undressed and went to sleep.

*This is my first attempt at Lesbian smut. Let me know how I did please :)

*Also, if I spelled Leene wrong, I apologize. Haven't played X-2 in a while


End file.
